Complemento
by Carriette
Summary: Lento, despacio, lento, despacio, lento, despacio y se dispara a velocidades estremecedoras para volver a mecerse como un niño recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, todo en menos de una fracción de segundo. — Qué diablos estoy haciendo.


Algo me pasa… estoy rindiendo bastante mal con mi vida, pero mi musa para escribir estas cosas parece más que dispuesta a escribir, a darme ideas aun cuando yo no las quiera, por inoportunas, por poco bienvenidas o, como esta, por demasiado extrañas.

Como digo más abajo, sólo soy la canalizadora de todo esto, la culpa la tiene mi cerebro.

Ustedes ya imaginarán a quiénes describo en las siguientes líneas.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Complemento**

Ella llora con películas románticas y se emociona con las de ciencia ficción, él prefiere leer novelas policiacas en donde el bueno a veces pierde. Ella disfruta cada nota musical de una canción, él prefiere la _in-quietud_ del mar. Ella disfruta de componer música, él de escribir haikus. Ella arcoíris, él monotonía. Ella dulce, él ¿amargo? No, _insípido_ es la palabra. Como granadina y agua, una siempre termina atenuando a la otra. O sólo se termina sacando algo provechoso de eso. _Complemento_, sí, complemento del otro.

Ella no lo sabe, pero le ha escrito decenas de pequeños poemas, todos enfocados a un diferente espectro de su colorida personalidad. Y él no tiene la menor idea de que ella le compuso una canción, una canción sin letra y una melodía especial, una melodía que no cabe ni en dulce, ni en calmada ni en acelerada.

_Como el latido de su corazón._

Para él siempre es difícil hallar la frase inicial para su pequeño poema de menos de cincuenta palabras. Tormenta, Paz, Vida, Luz, Torbellino, Arcoíris, Huracán, Verde, Rosa, Rojo, Carmesí, Calor, Infierno, Cielo, ¡no puede definirla y se frustra! Toma control de sí mismo, cierra los ojos y posa el bolígrafo en el papel, abre los ojos y el bolígrafo se mueve por vida propia en sus manos, él sólo es un canalizador. Otro más, treinta y tres palabras exactas. Nunca publicará nada de aquellos escritos, porque sería estar regalando su corazón mismo a alguien desconocido. Sí planea dárselos a ella, como regalo de bodas, tal vez.

Ellos se aman con la inocencia de los niños, con la locura de los adolescentes, con la costumbre de los adultos y con la paciencia de los ancianos. Con la calma de la brisa, con la violencia de la tempestad, lo dan todo y nada a la vez, porque entre dos personas tan opuestas sólo puede existir la completa compenetración. Él la quiere despacio, la quiere aprisa. Ella lo quiere cerca y lo quiere lejos.

Porque no hay definiciones para aquel amor tan típico-atípico. Es como tocar a Dios y bajar a besar al Diablo. Lento, despacio, lento, despacio, lento, despacio y se dispara a velocidades estremecedoras para volver a mecerse como un niño recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, todo en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Porque ella no se imagina cuánto la ama, cuánto la desea y cuánto la respeta, luchando consigo mismo por cada caricia, por no profundizar, cuando sólo siente deseos de hacerlo.

Y él no se imagina las toneladas de autocontrol de su impetuoso espíritu, se conforma con besos dulces, con caricias inocentes. Y entonces ella ríe.

Y a él le parece haber escuchado a los ángeles mientras millares de demonios lo arrastran de buena voluntad al Infierno.

Sabe que por ella está perdido y sabe que sin ella, irremediablemente, estaría todavía más perdido.

Y ella sabe que no está completa si no está con él, sea con su mano sobre la suya, dentro de ella, a su lado, compartiendo el mismo aire o simplemente existiendo.

Su complemento, aquello que no es necesario, pero a la vez hace una falta tremenda cuando no está. Y que rompería el alma si alguna vez se va. Porque a veces el hielo simplemente no es derretido por el fuego ni el fuego se apaga al contacto con el agua.

Ella, brisa, huracán, lluvia, oleaje. Él, calma, tempestad, verano, invierno, ¿qué importa?

_El amor no tiene nombre ni tampoco necesita de uno._

Se miran, sonríen, cómplices del mismo pecado, de la misma culpabilidad. Vuelven a sonreír y se pierden el uno con el otro, para hallarse luego de un par de horas de incesante tormenta. Su cielo despejado, su tormenta en un vaso de agua.

_El todo y la nada a la vez, complemento, una vez más._

Y podrían seguir así todas sus vidas, todas sus muertes.

* * *

Como siempre, agradezco vuestro eterno apoyo, que sin ustedes a la loca se le muere más rápido la inspiración.

_Inquietud_ ha sido escrito así adrede, para describir en una sola frase la calma y violencia del mar.

Lo de los haikus (esos pequeños poemas japoneses) se me hizo acorde como pasatiempo de él. A muchos les gusta transmitir sentimiento en tan poquito... o eso he comprobado.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
